Talk:XP levels/@comment-5067079-20131228120312/@comment-3991817-20131228141131
I wrote this last week when somebody else had a similar issue: "Of course the choice of how to run your island and which buildings to have on it is all yours. But it might be a wise idea to look at your way of playing and adjust your buildings to it. In my case it means I check the game roughly every 3 hours, just to collect profit. I have lots of buildings that are collectible within that period of time (especially a lot of Waterslides, but also some higher level buildings). So having a lot of the couple-minutes-accumulation-time buildings wouldn't really help me progress fast in the game. Those are only suitable if you play the game almost constantly." I'll try to be a little more specific for your case. Please tell me, how much $ and € do you have in the game, and are you willing to spend them? Because I know sometimes it feels like spending millions of $ on building some new buildings just isn't worth it, but that is the only way to pick up on speed of gaining xp. If you are on lvl39 now I would advise some India Hotels when you reach lvl41 to make the wait a little shorter before you can build those lvl43 Irish Pubs. After that almost all buildings are worthwhile building, but it depends a little on how often per day you can collect from them. Just look at their accumulation times, their xp/hour/tile value (for lvl5 you should aim at 0.2 or more if you want to level up quickly) and build a handful of those. Demolish the low-level buildings with short accumulation times (they don't make you any money or xp between the time they stop accumulating and you collecting their profit) and those with low xp/hour/tile values to make room for the new better buildings. I can hear you protest because of the emotional value those old buildings have, but trust me when I say you will be delighted once you have your island packed with fully upgraded high-level money-making xp-generating buildings :) To give an example: besides some 2011 and 2012 limited edition buildings I have 10 India Hotels, 7 Irish Pubs, 7 Mansions, 12 Elizabeth Hotels, 4 Sir George Inns, 9 Bowling Alleys, 5 Trefoil restaurants, 4 First Contact Restaurants and I'm now awaiting the moment I can pave my beaches with Beach Discos (only two xp levels away!). Yes, it costed me hundreds of millions of $ to build them and upgrade them to lvl5, but in the long run all those buildings will repay themselves and in the meantime I have collected millions of xp from them. So really, you will have to invest if you want to progress. Edit: I saw on another one of your comments that you have built 30 Hotel Renaissances. That was a good choice and you can certainly hold on to (most of) them if you want to. Another thing that I just thought of: how many decorative buildings do you have? So besides power plants and totems and oracles I mean buildings that just stand there and do not make you any money or xp.